Of Crushes and Injuries
by KourtTears
Summary: In which John learns the dangers of sparring with someone who has a crush on the Doc.


Disclaimer: It's not mine. Trust me things would be a lot different if it was.

Pairing: slight Ronon and Keller

* * *

"Sorry Sheppard," Ronon said as he walked closer to the man he had just hit on the head. He examined the wound. "You need stitches."

"Stitches? Again? I don't think I want to spar with you anymore. This is the fourth time this month I've been to the infirmary because of you," Sheppard complained as he found a mirror to inspect the wound himself.

"I said I was sorry. Come on, I'll walk you to the infirmary." Ronon opened the door and followed Sheppard through.

"So what's up with you Ronon? You've been really vicious lately."

"No I haven't."

"Uh, yes you have. I've had to get stitches, bandages, and scans because of you. And that's just this month. Last month was even worse."

"I'm not being vicious, maybe you've just gotten slower."

"I have not!"

Ronon just nodded and opened the door to the infirmary. He walked through first to hide the smirk on his face.

"Ronon, what brings you to the infirmary?" Ronon quickly dropped the smirk and stepped aside so Dr. Keller could see the bleeding man behind him.

"Colonel, are you bleeding again!?"

Sheppard scratched the back of his head and answered sheepishly, "Um, yeah. It was an accident though."

"That's what you said the last time and the time before that and…"

"Alright Doc, I get it. I'm in here way too much. I agree with you."

"Then why do you keep getting yourself hurt?" Jennifer gestured for the Colonel to sit on the bed and gathered her supplies.

"I didn't do this! There was nothing I could have done to stop it."

"Then what caused this?"

"Me."

Jennifer jerked then turned to face the speaker. "Ronon, I forgot you were here."

"You forgot he was here? The giant with a lion's mane?"

"He's just so quiet."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Now hold still. I'll make the stitches as small as possible." When Sheppard froze, Keller began her work. "So, Ronon, I assume you injured Sheppard while the two of you were sparring?"

"Yeah."

"Why men have to hit each other on a regular basis is something I'll never understand," Jennifer muttered under her breath.

"What was that Doc?"

Jennifer ignored her patient's words and finished her work. "There all done."

She gasped in surprise as she suddenly felt a body pressed up against her back.

Ronon leaned over her shoulder and inspected her work. "Looks good."

Jennifer could feel the words as well as hear them. "Th-thanks." She waited a long moment for Ronon to back up before she continued, "Alright Colonel, you're all set."

"Thanks Doc."

"Just please no more sparring today…or the rest of the week. Just in case."

"No sparring got it. Thanks again Doc. Come on Ronon, you owe me two hours of golf."

Sheppard watched as Ronon nodded to the Doc before following. When he turned to say something to Ronon he saw the larger man give one last drawn out look at the Chief of Medicine. And it finally clicked.

"I'm not sparring with you anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not going to do anything with you that might cause me injury."

"Sheppard, what are you talking about?"

"You've got a crush on the Doc!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. That's why I've been in the infirmary so much lately. You've got a crush on the Doc and you're too scared to talk to her. So you beat me up and come with me when I get patched up so you can watch her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ronon crossed his arms and did a very good impression of a pouting two year old.

Sheppard just grinned and continued walking towards the pier.

"Are you really not going to spar with me anymore?"

"Nope."

"But you…I…please?"

"Not a chance. I guess you'll just have to find another excuse to see Keller because I'm sick and tired of getting injured on my off days."

Three weeks later he overheard Keller complaining about how many times she'd see McKay in the past couple of weeks. Sheppard kind of wished he'd clarified to Ronon that when he'd said excuse he didn't mean find someone else.

* * *

This was inspired from all those other fics where Ronon injured himself to see Keller. I started to wonder if there were other ways to get him in the infirmary. This might possibly become a series of one-shots. If you've got any ideas let me know! 


End file.
